Digimon Frontier
Digimon Frontier (デジモンフロンティア Dejimon Furontia), znane jako "Digimon 4" w Południowej Ameryce, jest czwartą seria anime Digimon, pierwszy raz wyemitowaną w roku 2002. Po nieoczekiwanych, dziwnych wiadomościach SMS, piątka dzieci udaje się do podziemnej stacji i wybiera jeden z pociągów, który zabiera ich od DigiŚwiata. Tutaj spotykają Bokomona oraz Neemona, który służą jako ich przewodnicy i opowiadają dzieciom o DigiŚwiecie, który został zniszczony, a dzieci muszą walczyć z Cherubimonem i jego piątką, złych Legendarnych Wojowników by uratować świat. Fabuła thumb|left|Angielskie logo Digimon Frontierthumb|left|Japońskie logo Digimon FrontierNajwiększą zmianą wprowadzoną w tym sezonie jest "Duchowa Ewolucja", gdzie DIgiWybrańcy zmieniają się w Digimony i stają się Legendarnymi Wojownikami aniżeli mieliby posiadać partnerów. Dla tego specjalnego rodzaju ewolucji, używają Duszy (artefakty stworzone przez Dziesięciu Wojowników w przeszłości), ukryte i rozrzucone po całym DigiŚwiecie. Kiedy bohaterowie po raz pierwszy przybywają do DigiŚwiata, ich telefony komórkowe zmieniają się w DigiPiloty zwane D-Scannerami. Każdy bohater ma dwie dusze - ludzką i silniejszą, bestii. Dwójka z nich może też użyć podwójnej duchowej ewolucji, czyli połączyć obydwie w jedną - fuzyjną postać, ewentualnie połączyć kilka dusz w jedną istotę. Innym detalem różniącym ową serię od pozostałych jest sposób podróży DigiWybrańców przez świat. Tutaj przemieszczają się przez specjalne Digi - pociągi - Trailmony. Gdy piątka DigiWybrańców przybywa do Cyfrowego Świata, odkrywają, że ściga ich inna piątka Legendarnych Wojowników na usługach złego Cherubimona. Po pokonaniu czwórki z nich, Kouji odkrywa, że Duskmon, ostatni, piąty zły Legendarny Wojownik jest jego bratem, Kouichi'm. Z pomocą Takuyi, Kouji jest w stanie uwolnić swojego brata. Kouichi dołącza do drużyny jako prawdziwy Wojownik Mroku, Löwemon. Po pokonaniu Cherubimona, DigiWybrańcy odkrywają, że za całym zamieszaniem stał Lucemon, starożytny, skorumpowany Digimon - anioł, którego Legendarni Wojownicy zapieczętowali. A więc teraz, szóstka DigiWybrańców musi stoczyć walkę z jego Królewskimi Rycerzami zanim zeskanują cały DigiŚwiat i uwolnią Lucemona. Pomimo ich starań, Lucemon zostaje uwolniony i wchłania dane swoich podwładnych. Digimorfuje w jeszcze silniejszą formę. DigiWybrańcy łączą swoje siły, stając się Susanoomon'em i walczą, ostatecznie pokonując Lucemon'a oraz ratując Świat Cyfrowy i Realny. Odcinki Sezon składa się z 50 odcinków emitowanych na Fuji TV od 7 kwietnia 2002 do 30 Marca 2003, a następnie pojawiły się na UPN i ABC Family Channel w Stanach Zjednoczonych i w YTV w Kanadzie, emitowane od 9 sierpnia 2002 do 14 lutego 2003. Odróżniając się od innych serii, Digimon Frontier nigdy nie zostało wyemitowane w U.K. Postacie Bohaterowie główni *right|thumb|100px|TakuyaTakuya Kanbara: Lider grupy DigiWybrańców. Używa Duszy Ognia by stać się Agnimonem, Vritramon, Ardhamon i pożycza połowę dusz, by stać się KaiserGreymonem. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza mu Junko Takeuchi natomiast w angielskiej Michael Reisz (seria TV), Dave Wittenberg (film). *right|thumb|100px|KoujiKouji Minamoto: Cichy i zdystansowany, "samotny wilk". Używa Duszy Światła by stać się Wolfmonem, Garmmonem, BeoWulfmonem i pożycza połowę dusz, by stać się MagnaGarurumonem. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza mu Hiroshi Kamiya, a w angielskiej Steve Staley. *right|thumb|100px|TomokiTomoki Himi: Najmłodszy i najmniej dojrzały członek grupy. Używa duszy lodu, by stać się Chakkumonem i Blizzarmonem. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza mu Kumiko Watanabe, a w angielskiej Brianne Siddall. *right|thumb|100px|IzumiIzumi Orimoto: Jedyna żeńska członkini grupy i zawzięcie niezależna. Używa Duszy Wiatru, by stać się Fairymon i Shutumon. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza jej Sawa Ishige, a w angielskiej Michelle Ruff. *right|thumb|100px|JunpeiJunpei Shibayama: Najstarszy i najbardziej żartobliwy. Używa Duszy Elektryczności, by stać się Blitzmonem i Bolgmonem. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza mu Masato Amada, a w angielskiej Steve Blum. *right|thumb|100px|KouichiKouichi Kimura: brat bliźniak Kouji'ego, rozdzieleni zostali po rozwodzie rodziców. Oryginalnie używał Dusz Ciemności by stać się Duskmonem i Velgmonem, ale zostały one oczyszczone i stał się Löwemonem i KaiserLeomonem. W japońskiej wersji, głosu użycza mu Kenichi Suzumura, a w angielskiej Crispin Freeman. *thumb|right|100px|BokomonBokomon: Inteligentny mieszkaniec DigiŚwiata. Nosi ze sobą książkę w której ma wszystko opisane i bardzo dobrze zna historię. W japońskiej wersji, głosu udziela mu Kazuko Sugiyama, w angielskiej Brian Beacock. *thumb|right|100 px|NeamonNeamon: Nierozgarnięty mieszkaniec DigiŚwiata. Zachowuje się, jak komik chociaż czasami ma przebłyski mądrości. W japońskiej wersji, głosu udziela mu Masami Kikuchi, a w angielskiej Michael Sorich. Wrogowie * Lucemon / Lucemon Falldown Mode / Lucemon Satan Mode / Lucemon Larva (37 -50): Tyran z przeszłości. Używa swoich anielskich zdolności, by manipulować każdym z ukrycia. ** Królewscy Rycerze (37 - 47): Wysłannicy Lucemona. *** Dynasmon: Zacięty Wojownik, służący Lucemonowi. Jest także jednym z Królewskich Rycerzy. Emituje energię ze swoich rąk. *** LordKnightmon Obojętny wojownik, jeden z Królewskich Rycerzy, służący Lucemonowi. Specjalizuje się w niewidzialnie szybkich atakach. ** Cherubimon: Upadły członek Trzech Świętych Digimonów, zdradził pozostałych. Posiada mroczną strzałę jako atrybut swojej siły, dowodzi piątką złych Legendarnych Wojowników i przemienił wiele dobrych Digimonów w złe. * Murmukusmon Film 7: Przybierał postać Hippogriffimon'a i Darcmon w celu skłócenia dwóch ras. ** Ornismon Film 7: Starożytny Digimon, którego chciał przebudzić Murmuksmon. Cyfrowy Świat * Główny artykuł: Cyfrowy Świat (Frontier) Cyfrowy Świat (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) z Digimon Frontier jest fikcyjnym uniwersum w anime Digimon Frontier. right|thumb|Cyfrowy ŚwiatCyfrowy Świat jest podzielony na dziesięć regionów, każdy z nich odpowiada jednemu elementowi - Ognia, Światła, Lodu, Powietrza, Elektryczności, Ziemi, Lasu, Wody, Stali i Ciemności. Istnieje ogromna liczba linii kolejowych, które przecinają planetę i mają swoją stację w każdym z regionów, dzięki czemu Digimony - pociągi, Trailmony mogą przewozić pasażerów z jednego regionu do drugiego, a nawet do świata realnego poprzez Stację Shibuya. Najdziwniejszym wystrojem DigiŚwiata jest to, że wszystko występuje w postaci fraktalnego kodu - "linii kodowej" dla kazdej danej. Kod fraktalny jest zwykle ukryty, ale może zostać odkryty lub w momencie, gdy klucz jest zabrany, jego dane są zebrane i cały obszar znika. Zawsze może wrócić na swoje miejsce.Digimon Frontier - odcinek 2 Jeśli jakiś Digimon zostanie pokonany i jego kod zabrany, a nie zostanie do końca zeskanowany to może odrodzić się jako DigiJajoDigimon Frontier - odcinek 1, a następnie zostaje przetransportowane do Wioski Początków, gdzie zajmuje się nimi Swanmon. Pewnego dnia wykluje się z niego Digimon i zacznie swoje życie od nowa.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 42 W starożytnych czasach, DigiŚwiat był wrakiem poprzez ogromną wojnę między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i typu bestii. Później, Digimon - anioł - Lucemon pojawił się i zakońćzył wojnę, sprowadzając czasy pokoju. Lucemon, niestety został opętany przez swoją złą stronę i rozpoczął rządy tyranii przez co pojawiła się Dziesiątka Wojowników i zamknęła go w Strefie Moku, znajdującej się pod DigiŚwiatem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Zostali uznani za legendę i pozostawili po sobie potężne Dusze, które miały pewnego dnia zostać użyte do obrony Digiświata ponownie. Przekazano je pod ochronę trzem Świętym Digimonem - Seraphimonowi, Ophanimon oraz Cherubimonowi. Niestety, wiele Digimonów typu bestii pod opieką Cherubimon'a, nie zgodziły się z poglądami ludzkiego typu Digimonami pod opieką Seraphimona oraz Ophanimon i wywołało to kolejną batalię. Cherubimon podsłuchał pewną rozmowę między Seraphimonem oraz Ophanimon, myśląc, że knują oni przeciwko niemu i tym samym Lucemon wykorzystał okazję by opanować go negatywnymi myślami i zmienić w jego złą formę. Cherubimon rozpoczął walkę z pozostałą dwójką.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 By ochronić DigiŚwiat, Ophanimon wzywa ludzkie dzieci by połączyły się z Legendarnymi Duszami i stali się Digimonami, mającymi na celu uwolnić Cherubimona spod władzy Lucemon'a. Nowi Legendarni Wojownicy ratują Cherubimon'a przed siłami zła, ale Lucemon jest nieustępliwy w swoim działaniu i chce zdobyć jak najwięcej fraktalnego kodu by się uwolnić. Udaje mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel, niszcząc cały DigiŚwiat, jego księżyce. Chciał nawet podbić świat ludzi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 49 W ostatecznej bitwie, dwa światy zostają uratowane a Lucemon pokonany. Digimony wracają do życia, jak i cały DigiŚwiat.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 50 Cały DigiŚwiat na swojej orbicie ma trzy księżyce - Niebieski, Czerwony oraz Żółty. Przynajmniej dwa z nich są zamieszkane - na Niebieskim jest Księżycowa Baza oraz Kosmiczny Burger, a na Żółtym pozostałości Wioski Początków. Podobne media Filmy Gry * Główny artykuł: Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Nowele CD Manhua * Główny artykuł: Digimon Frontier (manhua) Piosenki * Główny artykuł: Lista piosenek w Digimonach * Główny artykuł: Single Digimon Frontier i Albumy Digimon Frontier Japońskie * Opening: FIRE!! Wykonawca: Kōji Wada Autor tekstu: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta *'Ending #1': Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (Odcinki 1 - 26) Wykonawca: Kōji Wada Autor tekstu: Chiwata Hidenori Kompozytor: Watanabe Cheru *'Ending #2: an Endless tale' (Odcinki 27 - 50) Wykonawca: Kōji Wada i Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Autor tekstu: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta *'Wstawka muzyczna #1:' With The Will (Duchowa ewolucja) Wykonawca: Kōji Wada Autor tekstu: Omori Sachiko Kompozytor: Watanabe Cheru *'Wstawka muzyczna #2:' The last element (Hiper duchowa ewolucja) Wykonawca: AYUMI Autor tekstu: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Watanabe Cheru *'Wstawka muzyczna #3:' Salamander (Piosenka Takuyi) Wykonawca: Junko Takeuchi Autor tekstu: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta *'Wstawka muzyczna #4': in the blue (Piosenka Kouji'ego) Wykonawca: Hiroshi Kamiya Autor tekstu: halta Kompozytor: Makoto Takou *'Wstawka muzyczna #5': Say, yes! (Piosenka Tomoki'ego) Wykonawca: Kenichi Suzumura Autor tekstu: halta Kompozytor: Takoto Takou *'Wstawka muzyczna #6': Kaze no Shizuku (Piosenka Izumi) Wykonawca: Sawa Ishige Autor tekstu: Izumikawa Sora Kompozytor: Hiro Takahashi *'Wstawka muzyczna #7': Spark!! (Piosenka Junpei'a) Wykonawca: Mahito Amada Autor tekstu: Matsui Kyouko Kompozytor: Egawa Hiroshi *'Wstawka muzyczna #8': Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings (Piosenka Kouichi'ego) Wykonawca: Kenichi Suzumura Autor tekstu: halta Kompozytor: Takoto Takou *'Wstawka muzyczna #9': Blader (Piosenka Duskmona) Wykonawca: Kenichi Suzumura Autor tekstu: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta Angielskie * Opening: A World For Us All Autor: Chris Horvath *'Wstawka muzyczna': Darkness In My Heart (Odcinek 30) Obsada Obsada Japońska * Junko Takeuchi - Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon, Ardhamon, KaiserGreymon, Susanoomon * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kouji Minamoto, Wolfmon, Garmmon, BeoWulfmon, MagnaGarurumon * Kumiko Watanabe - Tomoki Himi, Chackmon, Blizzarmon * Sawa Ishige - Izumi Orimoto, Fairymon, Shutumon * Masato Amada - Junpei Shibayama, Blitzmon, Bolgmon * Kenichi Suzumura - Kouichi Kimura, Duskmon, Velgmon, Löwemon, KaiserLeomon * Kazuko Sugiyama - Bokomon * Masami Kikuchi - Naemon, Narrator * Rica Fukami - Ofanimon * Noboyuki Hiyama - Seraphimon * Ryuzaburo Otomo - Cherubimon * Kae Araki - Patamon * Rumi Shishido - Lopmon * Yoko Asada - Salamon * Tomohiro Nishimura - Grottomon, Gigasmon * Kenji Nomra - Arbormon, Petaldramon * Haruhi Terada - Ranamon, Calmaramon * Yasunori Masutani - Mercuremon, Sefirotmon * Kumiko Nishihara - Lucemon, Lucemon Larva * Hiroyuki Kawamoto - Raremon * Yuko Tachibana - Pagumon * Kaori Uotani - Pagumon, TorikaraBallmon * Yukie Muraoka - Pagumon, Córka KaratsukiNumemon, Zerimon, Gomamon * Hitoshi Kamibeppu - Trailmon (Angler) * Hidenari Ugaki - Wizarmon * Tomoaki Ikeda - KaratsukiNumemon, Vademon * Kazunari Kojima - Candmon, Kokuwamon, Sorcerymon, Fantomon, SuperStarmon, Trailmon (Franken), SkullSatamon * Yusuke Oguri - Candmon, Kokuwamon, Gottsumon, Toucanmon, Honeybeemon, Insekimon * Tomomichi Nishimura - Candmon (przywódca wioski) * Mamiko Noto - Floramon * Nao Koyuma - Floramon * Yoshikazu Nagano - Mushmon, Trialmon (Franken), Burgamon (mama), Starmon, SkullSatamon * Masashi Yabe - Mushmon * Hiroaki Ishikawa - Woodmon * Keiichi Sonobe - Kokuwamon, Goatmon * Norihisa Mori - Kokuwamon, Honeybeemon, Toucanmon * Miwa Matsumoto - Kokuwamon (dziecko) * Takashi Matsuyama - Snimon * Yutaka Shibayama - Goburimon * Hajime Iijima - Goburimon, doktor * Yukiko Hanioka - Minomon, YukimiBotamon, Gomamon, Burgamon, Mamemon, Poyomon * Ikuo Nishikawa - KaratsukiNumemon (Starszyzna) * Iho Matsukubo - córka KaratsukiNumemon * Keijin Okuda - Fantomon, Kongoumon * Makiko Oomoto - ToyAgumon * Umi Tenjin - Pandamon * Hiroshi Saeki - Candmon * Satoshi Tsuruoka - Candmon, KaratsukiNumemon * Mari Adachi - Swanmon * Satomi Arai - Trailmon (Mole) * Kazunari Tanaka - Monzaemon * Kumiko Yokote - Tunomon * Reiko Fujita - Caprimon, TorikaraBallmon * Akiko Kobayashi - Nyaromon * Kaoru Shiomi - Yaamon, Trailmon (Mole) * Koten Kimura - Jyarimon * Ai Nagano - Togemon, Nefertimon * Hiro'omi Sugino - Bakumon * Yasuhiro Takaro - Gottsumon (adorator Dziesięciu Wojowników) * Ryo Naito - Gottsumon, Toucanmon, Insekimon * Nobuaki Kanemitsu - Gekomon, Toucanmon, Starmon * Kazuhiko Nishimatsu - Sepikomon * Hiroshi Naka - Shamamon * Htioshi Horimoto - Delamon * Kohei Kowada - Whamon * Yuki Kaida - Gomamon * Tomoyuki Shimura - Trailmon (Buffalo) * Yuichi Nagashima - Nanomon * Romi Park - Trailmon (Mole) * Masaaki Ishikawa - Trialmon (Raccoon Dog) * Hitoshi Bifu - Trailmon (Angler) * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Trailmon (Kettle) * Joji Nakata - WereGarurumon (Black) * Ikkei Seta - Digimon * Katsuyuki Konishi - Ojciec Kouji'ego, Pidomon * KenNakamura - TorikaraBallmon, Michi, Koleżanka Zoe, Chiaki * Yuya Yoshikawa - TorikaraBallmon * Harumi Ikoma - TorikaraBallmon * Toshinobu Iida - Pipismon * Koji Ishii - Dark Trailmon * Rieko Nakayama - Mama Michi, Mama Tomoki'ego, Mama Kouichi'ego, Teruo, * Kaworu Shiomi - koleżanka Izumi * Satoshi Taki - Sepikomon * Pile Volcano Ota - Volcamon * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Asuramon * Hiroshi Takahashi - Karatenmon * Kisho Taniyama - Yutaka Himi * Mayumi Oda - Koleżanka Izumi * Junichi Sugawara - Trailmon (Angler) * Norio Wakamoto - IceDevimon * Kazuya Ichijo - Baromon * Kentaro Ito - Katsuharu * Yuuko Tachibana - Teppie * Hikaru Midorikawa - Angemon * Takashi Nagasako - Trailmon (Worm) * Masaaki Tsukada - Maemon (Starszyzna) * Ryusei Nakao - Lucemon Falldown Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode, * Ryotaro Okiayu - LordKnightmon * Kenta Miyake - Dynasmon * Fumihiko Tachiki - Cerberumon * Eiji Yanagisawa - Tailmon (Worm) * Masaya Onosaka - SkullSatamon * Yuka Nakatsukasa - Palmon Obsada Angielska * Brian Beacock - Bokomon, drugi narrator * Beau Billingslea - Parrotmon, Sagittarimon, Shamamon * Ikkei Seta - Digimon * Steven Blum - Junpei Shibayama * Richard Cansino - Arbormon, Honeybeemon * Tifanie Christun - Chiaki, Piyomon, Minomon * Joey D'Auria - Burgamon * Brian Donovan - Teruo, Mushmon * Richard Epcar - Chamelemon, Snimon, SuperStarmon * Dorothy Elias - Fahn - Floramon, Poyomon, TorikaraBallmon * Melisa Fahn - Rika Nonaka (pierwszy narrator) * Tom Fahn - Airdramon, Candmon, Centalmon, Nanomon, Pteranomon * Crispin Freeman - Kouichi Kimura, Pipismon, Bakumon * Jery Gelb - Toucanmon * Barbara Goodson - Burgamon, TorikaraBallmon * Dave Guerrie - SKullSatamon * Bridget Hoffman - Patamon, Nefertimon * Neil Kaplan - Baromon, Kokuwamon, Mushmon, Woodmon * R. Martin Klein - Candmon, Gazimon, Gottsumon, Honeybeemon, Insekimon, Nohemon, Pagumon, Toucanmon * Wendee Lee - Swanmon * Dan Lorge - Airdramon, Gryphomon, KaratsukiNumemon * Brad MacDonald - Pagumon, Katsuharu, Toucanmon * Dave Mallow - Angemon, Centalmon, Gekomon, Goburimon, Pidomon, SkullSatamon, ToyAgumon * Mona Marshall - Lucemon, EbiBurgamon, Toucanmon * Michael McConnohie - Candmon, Golemon, Sepikomon, Vademon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ofanimon, Burgamon, Otamamon, Palmon, Pipismon, Salamon * Daran Norris - Mercuremon * Joe Ochman - Gomamon, Delamon, Insekimon, Starmon * Peggy O'Neal - Ranamon, Burgamon, Kokuwamon, Poyomon * Bob Papenbrook - Asuramon, Kongoumon, Mamemon, ToyAgumon (Black), WereGarurumon (Black), Zanbamon * Jamiesion Priece - Seraphimon, SkullSatamon * Derek Stephen Prince - Dynasmon, Grottomon, Honeybeemon, Goatmon, ToyAgumon (Black) * Michael Reisz - Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon (seria TV), Ardhamon, KaiserGreymon * Michelle Ruff - Izumi Orimoto, Lopmon * Philece Smapler - Floramon, Burgamon * Joshua Seth - Wizarmon, Candmon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi * Dina Sherman - TorikaraBallmon * Brianne Siddall - Tomoki Himi, Caprimon * Micchael Sorich - Neamon, Centalmon, Dogmon, Elecmon, Grankuwagamon, Pandamon, Fantomon * Peter Spellos - Whamon * Melodee Spevack - LordKnightmon, Togemon * Kirk Tornton - Tunomon, Gabumon, Karatenmon * Dave Wittenberg - Trailmon, Jyureimon, IceDevimon, Kokuwamon, Insekimon, Fantomon, Pipismon, Raremon, Sorccerymon, Starmon * Tom Wyner - Sepikomon, Volcamon * Steve Staley - Kouji Minamoto Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Digimon Frontier